


*Swoon*

by whumphoarder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dehydration, Drabble, Fainting, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: In which Peter sucks at remembering to drink water. Luckily, Ned is a Good Bro™.





	*Swoon*

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/inspiration from ask sent to me on tumblr: 
> 
> "I️ have an app that tracks how much water I️ drink by watering a plant. And you have to name them. I️ named my recent one peter Parker. So I️ wouldn’t kill it like I’ve done the many previous (because I’m a terrible human and go all day without drinking water...) Dude. I️ put this poor plant through the wringer. He’s been dead once already & I️ brought him back. Help? - 🤦🏼♀️"
> 
> ^^Peter now shares your pain, anon.

When Peter comes to, he’s lying on the chemistry lab floor amid the shattered pieces of the glass beaker he was holding a moment ago. Ned is knelt beside him, looking absolutely panicked, while the remaining twenty-three students in their class are crowded around murmuring to each other.

“Peter!” Ned gasps immediately. He’s shaking Peter’s shoulder. “Oh my god, are you back? Can you hear me? Betty’s getting the nurse, don’t worry.”

Peter groans weakly and starts to push himself up on his elbows. “Wha’ ‘appen’d?”

“You swooned,” Flash promptly informs. He’s got his phone out and is filming. “Like a Victorian lady.”

“Alright, alright, just give him some air....” Mr. Harrington instructs. He starts to usher the other kids towards the door. “Everyone just go to the library and take five. Nothing to see here…”

Still craning their necks curiously in Peter’s direction, the rest of the class moves reluctantly in the direction their teacher guides them out into the hallway. That leaves only Ned.

The second the others are out of earshot, Ned starts whispering urgently, “Dude! What’s going on? Why did you faint? Did you get hurt last night?”—he quickly scans Peter’s prone form—”Are you bleeding somewhere?”—his eyes widen comically large—“Oh my god, Peter, do you have _ internal bleeding?_!”

“_Ned_…” Peter groans. He would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so dizzy. “Calm down, ‘m’fine…”

“You’re not fine!” Ned snaps under his breath. “You just passed out during a chem lab!”

Before Peter can protest further, Mr. Harrington returns, followed a split-second later by Betty and the elderly school nurse—who bustles in with the air of calm confidence that only thirty-two years in the medical profession can give a person.

“Do you think you can sit up for me, hon?” she asks. “Because if I go down, there’s no guarantee these knees are coming back up.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course…” His face flushing, Peter pushes himself all the way up to sitting. Ned helps to prop him up against the workstation.

The exam is quick. She makes Peter track her finger, asks him a couple of questions about how he’s feeling, and then pinches the back of his hand.

“I think you’re dehydrated,” she reports briskly. “How much have you drank today?”

“Uhh…” Peter thinks for a moment, trying to recall. “Well… um…I usually swallow some water when I brush my teeth, so…”

Ned sighs deeply and pushes himself up to his feet. “I’ll go get you a Gatorade from the vending machine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3  
Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
